warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MountainClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Mountainclan... "It doesn't matter. I'm you STEP brother. (the still aren't related through that.) You should ATLEAST be happy i'm being nice!" replied Wolfblizzard, with a tint of growl, and a tint of he should shut up before Wolfblizzard attacks him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still mad about what happened," I replied. I saw Rockpaw throuh a window in the medicine den. I shot a glare at him. I will not mentor that crazy tom anymore. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Later... I padded up to Spottedstar in her den. "Spottedstar, I have a request," I said to her. "What is it, Wolfclaw?" she asked. "I need a mentor transfer for Rockpaw,"I awnsered. "But why?" she asked. "It is best for everyone that I do not explain," I replied. She nodded and said "I'll see what I can do." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The next day... Spottedstar called a clan meeting. "Clan mates!" she called. "Today, Rockpaw will recive a new mentor. He shall now train with Cougertooth." "May StarClan light your paths," she said to the new mentor and apprentice. Cougertooth gulped. "What the heck was that?" he asked, sort of ticked off. He surprised me because he came from the blind spot were my left eye should be. "Huh?" I said turning to face him. "What do you mean 'huh'," he wispered, sternly. "You gave me the Dark Forest of all apprentices." "I didn't know she was going to give him to you!" I said. "If I get my eye poked out or a two inch gouge in my side I am so going to kill you, Wolfclaw," he hissed as he padded off. (RPing Cougertooth) I padded over to my apprentice. "So," I started "Do you want to go huntin' or something?" I asked. He just stared at me with cold, scornful eyes. "How about a border patrol?" I sugested. He continued to stare at me. I was worried about taking this apprentice out of camp alone because I knew to protect his brother, Wolfclaw lied about his injury. I knew Rockpaw was some how conected to it. What's even worse is that I am related to Wolfclaw through marrige, and so I'm on Rockpaw's raidar. "Um, Nettlesting, Talonscar, can you come with me and Rockpaw on a hunting patrol?" I asked. "Sure," said my mate. "Yeah, but why ya shakin' so much, Cougertooth?" asked Talonscar. "N-No reason," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 04:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw scanned the clearing. She spotted Rockpaw and bound over. She loved the way he stared his enemies down. "Can we go too?" She asked her mentor, whiteheart. (Poppypaw loves Rockpaw. I know Rockpaw won't love her back) Prickl ar 01:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Whiteheart meowed. She leaded Poppypaw. "Can we join your patrol?" She asked Cougertooth. 01:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure..." I replied. Rockpaw kept on staring at me, but then he shifted his eyes to Nettlesting and Talonscar. There was an ackward moment of silence. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw bounced around the clearing. "C'mon," SHe meowed to Rockpaw and the patrol set off. Prickl ar 00:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Cougertooth) We travled up the mountain to catch hawks. I caught one and instructed Rockpaw how to do so. "Come on," I started. "It's realy fun and easy." "No," he hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) "C'mon, Rockpaw, your the greatest hunter! You need to show cougertooth." Prickl ar 01:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) (rping snowpeak) I groomed my fur out in the bright sunlight. I called to Avalanchestorm, "We need an apprentice to clear out the nursery!". I stood and stretched one leg a time then padded around the clearing for some exercise.Pearlfeather 21:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw hissed at the she-cat. "Hey!" I shouted. The tom turned to look at me. "Where's you manners?" I scolded. He hissed at me. "StarClan dang it, speak for crying out loud!" yowled Talonscar. "Last thing I need is to be told what to do by a one-eyed freak, a stupid ginger tom, and his ugly mate!" hissed back Rockpaw. Nettlesting growled and said "I do not have to put up with this fox dung, Rockpaw! Just because your mother is the duputy do not think I am afraid to go and tell her abpout your behavior!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw leaped at Nettlesting. I tore him off of her and slamed him up against the mounatin. "I don't know what the heck has gotten into you, but you better snap out of it!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, quit it!" I hissed, intervined. "he last thing we need is fighting abomg clanmates!"Pearlfeather 00:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw just sat and watched it all. Prickl ar 00:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Dude, we're on the side of the mountain hunting) "Snowpeak?" asked Nettlesting. "You should be in the nursurry," A wind sprinckled with ice and snow blew threw the mountain pass. "Where's Rockpaw?" asked Talonscar "I don't know!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw left the hunting patrol behind. He rolled a pebble out from the mounatin whitch caused a rockfall that closed the mountain pass that they were hunting on. He laughed and walked away and the blizzard enveloped the stray patrol in ice and snow.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (oops... ohwell XD)"I went out hunting" I responded, then the blizzard enveloped me and the patrol. "I wish I had stayed in camp." I shivered.Pearlfeather 01:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw caught up to Rockpaw. "I'm cold!" She whined'' Why is Rockpaw totally ignoring me?'' Prickl ar 01:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Cougertooth) Rocks fell and blocked off our way out. "Rockpaw! You son of a dog!" I shouted. "He blocked our way out!" said Talonscar. "We need to start moving, maybe we can climb down the mountain?" sugested Nettlesting/. -Icewish "Why did you do that?!" Poppypaw asked Rockpaw. Prickl ar 01:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Rockpaw) "You wouldn't understand," I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I shivered. "I don't like the idea of climbing around in this snow." I complained. "Just cause my name is Snowpeak, doesn't mean I care for snow too terribly."Pearlfeather 01:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "I get that you hate them!" She meowed dashing after him. (We are going on a rp writing spree :D) Prickl ar 01:37, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay